pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
The Good Dinosaur
The Good Dinosaur is set to be Pixar's sixteenth movie. It will be released on November 25, 2015. It will be directed by Peter Sohn.Disney•Pixar on Twitter Enrico Casarosa, director of La Luna, will be head of storyInterview: Enrico Casarosa Discusses ‘La Luna’ and Daniel Lopez Munoz is production designer. The score will be composed by Mychael Danna.Mychael Danna Scoring Pixar’s ‘The Good Dinosaur’ Bob Peterson was originally going to be the director, but on August 30, 2013, it was announced that he left the project due to story problems.Pixar Removes Director Bob Peterson From The Good Dinosaur The short film Sanjay's Super Team will be attached to the film.Pixar artist Sanjay Patel gets personal with 'Sanjay's Super Team' Synopsis John Lasseter gave details about the film during a presentation at the 2015 Cannes Film Festival. According to Lasseter, the film follows Arlo, which, after the tragic death of his father, falls in a river and ends up far away and separated from his family. On his journey to get back home, he befriends a human boy named Spot. Lasseter commented: "This is a boy and a dog story, but the roles are reversed. Arlo, the dinosaur, is the boy in the story and Spot is the dog."John Lasseter on ‘Finding Dory,’ ‘The Good Dinosaur’ and Disney/Pixar Slate The characters include T-Rexes, feathered Velociraptors with haircuts like those of famous football players, Pterodactyls and a Triceratops.Disney/Pixar Spotlight On ‘Finding Dory’, ‘Good Dinosaur’ & More Charms CannesPixar's The Good Dinosaur footage reaction: Cannes 2015 Lasseter also said that for this film Pixar is aiming to make environments with a higher level of realism than anything they did before. Before Director Change Before the director change was announced, some additional details had already been given about the film's premise. Currently, it is uncertain how much of these will be retained in the final film. According to the Los Angeles Times, Peter Sohn said: "The heart of the story remains the same. It's always been about this young dinosaur growing up. But the world itself has changed a lot. Nature has become a character." The Los Angeles Times also states that the idea from the original draft that dinosaurs are farmers has been dropped, and that nature is the film's antagonist.Pixar redraws the lines for 'Good Dinosaur' In June 2012, John Lasseter said : "They dinosaurs are kind of cartoony but they are dinosaurs; they are not walking around with clothes on or anything like that, they still are kind of dinosaurs. We focused on mostly the plant-eaters, not the carnivores… Their society becomes more of an agrarian society, meaning farmers. They become farmers. It’s a very funny story about a certain way of life that a young dinosaur has trouble fitting into and he ends up going on this quest. He kind of messes up and he has to put everything right by going on this quest and on that quest he meets this our character that is an outcast from his society too and so the two of them form this bond and it becomes this unique kind of story…"John Lasseter Explains Pixar’s The Good Dinosaur And Pete Docter’s Inside-The-Mind Movie At D23 Expo 2013, the film's plot was described further. Dinosaurs were the dominant species and had become farmers, using their physical characteristics to function as farm equipment. The film followed a family of apatosaurus. One of them, named Arlo and who is fascinated with bugs, discovered a large beetle that is in fact a human child, called Spot. The two of them then went on a journey through various climates.D23 Expo: New ‘The Good Dinosaur’ Details, Neil Patrick Harris, John Lithgow, Bill Hader, And Judy Greer Join Cast Voice Cast *Raymond Ochoa: Arlo, a young ApatosaurusAll-New Vocal Cast Announced For 'The Good Dinosaur' *Jack Bright: Spot, a little orphaned human boy *Jeffrey Wright: Poppa Henry, Arlo's father *Sam Elliott: Butch, a Tyrannosaurus rex *A.J. Buckley: Nash, a T-Rex and Butch's son *Anna Paquin: Ramsey, a T-Rex and Butch's daughter *Steve Zahn: Thunderclap, a Nyctosaurus *Frances McDormand: Momma Ida, Arlo's mother *Marcus Scribner: Buck, Arlo's brother *TBA: Libby, Arlo's sister *Peter Sohn: Forrest Woodbush, a Styracosaurus *John Ratzenberger: TBA *TBA: Bubbha, a Velociraptor *TBA: Downpour, a Caulkicephalus *TBA: Lurleane, a member of Bubbhas pack *TBA: Jack, an Ankylosaurus *TBA: Will, a Triceratops At D23 Expo 2013, the following voice cast had been announced. It can be noted only Frances McDormand retained her role in the final film. *Lucas Neff: ArloPixar preview: Casts announced for 'Finding Dory,' 'The Good Dinosaur,' 'Inside Out' at Disney's D23D23 Expo: Pixar Animation Studios News Roundup *John Lithgow: Poppa, Arlo's father *Frances McDormand: Momma, Arlo's mother *Bill Hader: Forrest, one of Arlo's brothers *Neil Patrick Harris: Cliff, one of Arlo's brothers *Judy Greer: Ivy, Arlo's sister Development with a clay sculpture of young Carl.]] When a promotional video for Up called Up: B-roll 1 was released in 2009, many fans noticed 4 stand-out images in the background of sculptor Greg Dykstra's office. The top image is a clay sculpture of a sauropod dinosaur with a person standing next to it. Below it are two more images of clay sculptures of a boy. The fourth image, not clearly visible, is a drawing of the same or another Sauropod. As Up was released in May of that year, development could have started as late as early 2009.Art hints at Pixar dinosaur film (UPDATE)Sneak Peek at a New Pixar Production Featuring a Boy and His Dinosaur? (UPDATE) The plot, director, co-director, producer, and other small details were announced at the D23Expo on August 20, 2011.D23 2011: A Few More Details On Pixar’s Dinosaur Movie Bob Peterson and John Walker humorously titled the film The Untitled Pixar Movie About Dinosaurs and even created a logo for the mock title. On April 24, 2012, Pixar announced that it would be entitled The Good Dinosaur. At the 2013 D23 Expo, the cast was announced and some footage and concept art was screened. Director Change In August 2013, Blue Sky Disney reported that due to story problems, the director and producer had been removed from the film. According to the report, the studio was looking for a new director who would put the film back on track, while still attempting to release the film in 2014.Not Extinct, But Evolving... Other sites also noted Peterson's absence at D23 Expo 2013, where Sohn and producer Denise Ream presented footage from the film.Rumor: ‘The Good Dinosaur’ Director Bob Peterson Is Off the FilmPixar Filmmaker Bob Peterson Reportedly Off 'The Good Dinosaur,' Studio Seeking Replacement A few days later, Ed Catmull, Pixar's president, confirmed to Los Angeles Times, saying: "All directors get really deep in their film. Sometimes you just need a different perspective to get the idea out. Sometimes directors ... are so deeply embedded in their ideas it actually takes someone else to finish it up." Peterson, who is remaining at Pixar, moved on to another project he is developing, while Ream replaced Walker, who left to work on Tomorrowland. John Lasseter, Lee Unkrich, Mark Andrews and Sohn are working on various sections of the film.Pixar Animation yanks director Bob Peterson off 'The Good Dinosaur' By August 2014, John Lasseter, Lee Unkrich, Mark Andrews, and original project co-director Pete Sohn had reworked the project to the point they felt is was ready to go ahead. Voice actor John Lithgow said that he would be completely re-recording his whole part by September 2014. Lithgow said, "They have now dismantled it movie and completely reimagined it, and it is a fantastic new story. Lithgow confirmed that Frances McDormand is still a cast member. The fate of the rest of the cast is currently unknown.""John Lithgow to Completely Re-Record His Work for Pixar’s THE GOOD DINOSAUR; Says Original Story Was “Dismantled and Reimagined” Bumped-off 2013 release date The film's first release date of November 27, 2013, was announced in June 2011.Untitled Pixar feature coming Nov. 27, 2013 On December 22, 2011, Disney shared upcoming release dates for its films. A mysterious film titled Frozen rested on the date of November 27, 2013, which led many to believe that The Good Dinosaur, originally scheduled for release on that date, now had the title of Frozen. However, Peter Sciretta confirmed with Disney that Frozen was not a Pixar film.Pixar Dinosaur Film Bumped Off Nov 2013 Release Date Later, at CinemaCon 2012, Pixar announced that its film would be released on May 30, 2014.CinemaCon 2012: Pixar’s Dinosaur Film Gets A Title, New Lee Unkrich Project Announced On September 18, 2013, following the director change, it was announced that Pixar had pushed back the release date from May 30, 2014, to November 25, 2015 in order to 'give the film some more time'.'The Good Dinosaur' moved to 2015, leaving Pixar with no 2014 filmPixar Skips 2014 as ‘The Good Dinosaur’ Shifts to 2015 and ‘Finding Dory’ to 2016Disney Announces New Dates for Maleficent, The Good Dinosaur and Finding Dory This, in turn, will bring Pixar's streak of consecutive annual releases to an end, a streak started with'' Cars ''in 2006 and ended with ''Monsters University ''in 2013. Production In May 2012, before the director change, the filmmakers discussed the film. They said they want to explore what dinosaurs represent today, and how they are represented in stereotypes. Bob Peterson said: "It's time to do a movie where you get to know the dinosaur, what it's really like to be a dinosaur and to be with a dinosaur".Pixar's 'The Good Dinosaur' will warm up a prehistoric reputation Peterson said the inspiration for the movie came from a childhood visit to the World's Fair where he was impressed by some dinosaur animatronics. The film's title might suggest that dinosaurs are evil. However, Peter Sohn warned: "The title is deceptively simple. It has more meaning than it seems." Before the director change, in March 2013, Thomas Newman stated he was set to write the film's score.Film composer Thomas Newman discusses “The Art of Film Scoring” At the 2015 Cannes Film Festival, it was announced he had been replaced by Mychael Danna. Gallery Logos The-good-dinosaur-logo.jpg 2.png|Original logo Dinosuarlogo2dfull.png D23-2011-Bob-Peterson-John-Walker.jpg|Bob Peterson and John Walker announce The Good Dinosaur at the D23 Expo. Posters The Good Dinosaur French Poster.jpg The Good Dinosaur UK Poster.jpg The Good Dinosaur Promo Art 03.jpg TheGoodDinosaurTeaser.jpg The Good Dinosaur International Poster.jpg The Good Dinosaur UK Poster 01.jpg The Good Dinosaur UK Poster 02.jpg The Good Dinosaur UK Poster 03.jpg The Good Dinosaur Textless Poster.jpg The Good Dinosaur Textless Poster 01.jpg The Good Dinosaur Textless Poster 02.jpg The Good Dinosaur Textless Poster 03.jpg The Good Dinosaur Textless Poster 04.jpg The Good Dinosaur German Poster.jpg The Good Dinosaur Second UK Poster.jpg Stills and Promotional Images The Good Dinosaur 03.jpg The Good Dinosaur 02.jpg The Good Dinosaur 01.png good-dino-v460_4ppub.pub16n.240_RGB.jpg Fmp-good-dinosaur_612x380.jpg The Good Dinosaur Promo Art 01.jpg The_Good_Dinosaur_Arlo_and_Spot_Buffalo_Field.jpg|Arlo and Spot within the buffalo ranch. TGD-T-Rexes-fire.jpg The Good Dinosaur 6.jpg The Good Dinosaur 62.jpg The Good Dinosaur 1.jpg The Good Dinosaur 3.jpg The Good Dinosaur 4.jpg The Good Dinosaur 5.jpg The Good Dinosaur 7.jpg The Good Dinosaur 8.jpg Concept Art pixarfuture1.jpg|Concept art THE-GOOD-DINOSAUR.jpg|Concept art released by Entertainment Weekly Uoi.jpg|Concept art The-Good-Dinosaur-NewConceptArt-PP.jpg|Concept Art The-Good-Dinosaur-Concept-Art-5.jpg|Concept Art Fmp-good-dinosaur-02_0.jpg|Concept released by Entertainment Weekly Spot Concept Art.jpg Spot and Arlo Concept Art.jpg Spot Concept Art 01.jpg Spot Concept Art 02.jpg Butch The Good Dinosaur Concept Art.png Videos The Good Dinosaur US Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer The Good Dinosaur Video Vignette @ D23|D23 Footage The Good Dinosaur - Official US Trailer The Good Dinosaur - Trailer 3 Disney Pixar The Good Dinosaur Official HD Trailer In Cinemas Boxing Day Disney•Pixar The Good Dinosaur - Trailer 2 20 Years of Friendship External Links *Official Site *Official Spanish Site References fr:Le Voyage d'Arlo pl:Dobry dinozaur he:הדינוזאור הטוב Good Dinosaur, The Good Dinosaur, The Good Dinosaur, The